An operator can operate a web search engine and a specialized search engine, such as a product search engine, for a particular country. The operator has access to statistics that can be used to determine whether a query submitted to the web search engine is a search query for which results from the specialized search engine are responsive. However, when the operator launches a new specialized search engine for a new county, the operator does not have access to such statistics that can be used for the new specialized search engine.